


A few Changes (Alec's new side)

by Jac_k247



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Possessive Magnus Bane, Short & Sweet, Sub Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jac_k247/pseuds/Jac_k247
Summary: Magnus sits on Alec's lap in pandemonium.





	A few Changes (Alec's new side)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for dom!Alec so enjoy. Happy holidays.

Magnus and Alec had been together for five months, but the excitement of being in each others arms, wrapped in lust never once let up. It had been long since Magnus decided that he loved the shadowhunter more than he had loved anyone in his life. Though if he wanted to keep his head he'd be sure never to say that to Catarina who would definitely take offence. And Magnus had no intention of being victim to her formidable wrath again. 

The first time he had asked Alec to come to Pandemonium for leisure had been when they had been seeing each other for just over two months and Alec-- ever the gentleman-- politely declined but urged Magnus to go anyway and enjoy himself.

The second time he had asked was on Alec's birthday when he insisted on doing work and that it was not a big deal, but after Magnus used a little charm and convinced Alec that it would be fun, they had gone that night and Magnus found himself pleasantly surprised.

At first Alec had been quite and conserved but then with the encouragement of a few strong drinks and flirtatious conversation with Magnus, he relaxed. Not completely, he still carried the sharp edge of the Head of the New York institute but he used it in a more seductive and lithe way. Gone was his rigid stance and lost look in his eyes.

That night, Alec Lightwood transformed-- became anew-- and Magnus was there to witness every delicious moment of it. And the more often they went, the more his dear Alexander turned from the unsure boy that he first met to the confident man with eyes that held a weakening scrutiny that was now holding him in his arms under the pulsing lights and thumping heartbeat of the music.

This was a position that Magnus was very familiar with, there were many times before when he had found himself draped over some King or Empress or Lord. The dark, powerful pet of and equally dark and powerful leader. Nothing but a beautiful bow to tie onto the ruthless reputation of a fearful ruler.

Magnus had been owned before, been held by men who burned anything else under their touch and kissed by women who spat venom at any who questioned them. There was something electrifying about being treasured but someone who could burn the entire world down with a single order. But Alexander was different.

The way that the shadowhunter sat alone made Magnus weak, made him want to fall to his knees before the man and either worship or beg for mercy-- he wasn't sure which.

He was slightly leaned back in the plush couch in the V.I.P section, legs spread carelessly, not lazily but in a way that radiated dominance. He wore a fully black suit, the darkness of his clothes making him look like a fallen angel and the shirt was unbuttoned low enough to display a generous amount of his chest, the thick curls of hair there definitely calling attention of nameless strangers. One of his lean, muscled arms was draped over the back of the couch and the other was wrapped possessively around Magnus' waist, pulling the warlock impossibly further onto his lap. The expression adorning his handsome features is one of endrearing boredom but a light in his eyes flared to life every time he looked down at the man in his lap, occasionally capturing his sinful lips in a claiming kiss.

It was hard to miss how people stared at them. It was even harder to miss how they looked away the moment they made eye contact with them. And if they stared at one for a little too long, the other would find a way to make them scuttle away fearfully. 

Once again lost in the devastating hazel orbs of his boyfriend, Magnus mumbled a snarky comment on Alec's behaviour after the man had snarled away a young seelie boy who's eyes strayed I little too low down Magnus' body for his liking. 

Alec simply quirked a dark brow, to which Magnus responded with an airy chuckle and a very wet kiss to the base of his neck, sliding a hand under his open shirt and dragging blunt, painted fingernails from his shoulder to his sternum. Magnus noticed how he stifled a shudder and laughed again, laying his head against the broad shoulder of the man but not moving his hand from Alec's chest. 

Magnus liked this side of Alec very much. As he liked every side of Alec. And didn't mind one bit being the wild, mysterious creature in the arms of Alexander Lightwood. The shadowhunter was more confident like this, and he fucked like it too.


End file.
